


Mentor

by p7ro



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode tag spoilers, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p7ro/pseuds/p7ro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison coming into their lives has people feeling strongly.... Barry knows how he feels,  and it surprises even himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentor

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough fics in the flash with this.. I am usually a strong captain cold and flash fan but this Harrison..... He's amazing and what I think goes very well with either Cisco or Barry
> 
> This is a drabble and character study. Written on my phone, no beta not edited.

Harrison Wells. The name struck different emotions in others, all of them negative. He's back in their lives but... To Barry.... He's not the same. How can he be? Everyone seems to accuse Barry of not caring, and he does, and he plays it up but..... This isn't Eobard Thawne. The differences are too big. Thawne, while being Wells, was calm and cool and collected. He was just as smart but he was patient, and biding his time. 

This was Harrison Wells, the real one. He was not patient, he was caustic and blunt and while calculating, he had a goal and he didn't hide it. It was refreshing to Barry, where too many people kept their agendas hidden.

Take Jay for example; Wells, this one, cut him open and spilled it all out. Jay reacted with violence.... Barry is a forensic scientist, he works with cops.... A violent outburst to an accusation? Usually guilty. 

Barry had self doubts, but he dealt with his demons. What he said was true: he already faced his worst nightmare, and for all the loses and heartbreak, won (though Barry is still trying to get to that feeling). This nightmare was Jays that happened to crash into their world. 

When Harrison.... Harry, as Cisco dubbed him, stepped up and told him to get it done, you are fast Barry, you've already surpassed Jay, Barry..... Felt relieved. His mentor, the REAL mentor, someone who didn't fool around helped him get it done, believed in him, didn't take his excuses, Barry felt alive and amazing. 

Cisco didn't trust him, Caitlin less and siding with Jay and Barry doesn't either, not so immediately no matter what anyone else wants to say about it (Len taught him caution, whether Barry realized it or not) but with all this mess popping up and people getting hurt, Wells was the one who was obviously going to get them out of it, screaming and crying. He proved it with Cisco who was so unsure and afraid himself, and with Barry. 

Harrison is a dick, true, but Barry finally had someone to give him direction again.... Something that Barry missed, though he won't admit it. He's going to keep an eye on 'Harry' but.... If he's relieved, no one has to know but himself.


End file.
